Alois Trancy The Anime TravelerBook 1
by AloisTrancyTravelAgency
Summary: Alois Trancy dead is what he and everyone thought but now? He's an Anime Traveler, who knows maybe he will end up in your favorite anime !
1. Holy Shit Wrong Anime

Hello welcome to my profile? And first book here. First time using this app to make books so please don't judge no clue what the hell i'm doing yet so uh yeah. I hope I just started a new trand here. Enjoy!

Black is all I see and around me. Reminds me of those demons before I died. Was it a happy life? No fucking clue. Though I know one thing.

_I'm Alois Trancy, King of Bootyshorts; called a slut when I wasn't the one who fucked the nun._

I was falling how nice. My body hit a tree the result? Legs hanging above me caught on some blasted branches! Back arch also on another blasted branch! And finally my head hanging upside because of how I landed.

But the real question was.

_Where In the bloody hell am I?_

Good thing I can move around or else I would have passed out from blood loss. Quickly up tangling my body parts I jumped down from the tree.

"What the actual fuck!" Looking at my clothes they were the same which I was glad about but my body was smaller and my boots were no longer boots with heels they where sneakers!?

But taking a better look at things my clothes weren't my clothes! Same colors yes, my flowy booty shorts were no more for they looked as if they were bubbles and they were longer, my shirt was a white t-shirt, my vest damn my vest it was a jacket wrapped around my waist, finally the best part my purple coat was the same but longer meaning I could grow into it.

Looking around my surroundings it was an old fashion a little more better then London though, this place had an... update to London.

"_Indeed Alois yes indeed." _Spoke a voice echoing. "Huh where are you?" I spoke to the voice. _"In your head and speak inside your head you don't want to be known for being crazy." _

"Oh why am I here and who the hell are you?" I ask inside my head. _"You dear Alois have been gifted a chance to live in the same world different times and 'quirks' to them like how you had demons in your world but now it's only human and vampires."_

This sounded great but to greatest there is a price to pay. "_That's right Alois but for you, you will love it!" _The voice chripped happily. "And that will be?"  Please don't be something I would regret. "_You get to dance and be a stripper or dancer if you like to call it I hope you already remember your GAY!" _

Well damn this is... The fucking greatest thing ever! I won't mind after all people call me the slut oh well time to prove them right.

"_I forgot to mention but your an Anime Traveler now yay!"_

That one line made me SHOOK!

"An Anime Traveler What the hell is anime?"  I think I heard a face palm. "_Anime is what your life use and is still now anime your basically something a lot of people like to watch ANIME" "What anime am I in then?"  _This is pretty weird to be told your whole life was a lie and only entertainment to REAL people. Not that I mind being in the spotlight all my life is AMAZING THEN!

"_We're in _**Vampire Knight."**

"Oh well shit."

"_We're also in the wrong anime."_

"Holy shit the wrong anime!? Now I'm stuck with Vampires!?" "_Don't worry the main vampire is incest so your fine." _"Hello little boy are you lost?"

I turn around... eye organism.

"_That's Kaname also the incest vampire."_

**_FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT!_**

I hope you like the first chapter I stayed awake making this. There was no point of staying up all night oh well!


	2. Strong Bonds

Hello welcome to the second chapter, thankful you like this story enough to want to read another chapter anyway

ENJOY!

Standing in all his vampire goodness; Kaname. He's pretty hot. _Yup, dare you to say that to his face. _Bet. "Hey dude, your pretty hot." I said winking at him.

Now that I thought about it I sound like a pervert but then again i'm a 'child' I can blame someone.

I hear laughter.

I look up to see Kaname laughing at my claim. "Hey! That's rude to laugh but don't worry one day you will be saying that to me!" I claimed happily posing, damn'it i'm in a child like body stopping me from being sexy.

Kaname stops and looked at me shocked, does he not think i'm sexy?

I start tearing up, i'm sexy and he doesn't think so.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah you don't think i'm sexy!" I tear out running away from him and around a corner and far away.

**Kaname's P.O.V Shocker I know, be SHOOKEN!**

I was walking the streets looking around of how nice the town looked from years before. I stumble into a little blonde haired boy, he looks adorable like Yuki. "Hello little boy are you lost?" I asked he looked like he was in panic. Then looked like he was debating something, how odd. No children have that look they always look carefree. "Hey dude, your pretty hot." I was shocked to hear something like that come from a... child adults whisper that i'm hot but no one said it to my face.

I laugh that was unexpected. "Hey! That's rude to laugh but don't worry one day you will be saying that to me!" The boy said posing. I was then shocked this child who taught him to say things like that!?

He then starts tearing up. Adorable.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah you don't think i'm sexy!" He cried out running away.

Shit.

I wanted to run after him but I promised to home soon so me and Yuki could have a tea party like she wanted. I hope the little boy is okay.

**Alois's P.O.V again I know.**

After running and still tears falling I make it to a park. I sit on a swing hoping to be happy again by remembering how much fun I had poking peoples eyes out.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I heard from a distance I look up quickly time seemed to stop. I see two white haired boys running up to me with gray eyes but the one who caught my attention the must was the one with a bandage on his right cheek.

"I-i'm okay it'a just someone didn't think I was sexy." I said wiping my tears and smiling a small smile. "I'm Zero this is my brother Ichiru." He said smiling. "I'm Alois Trancy but you can call me Two!" Smiles of brightness were passed around. "Nice to meet you!" Ichiru said still smiling.

**After meeting the kids played and played climbing trees, swinging, tag, and Alois's favorite freeze tag, whenever he was about to be frozen he did his ole pose saying ole just like in his old life. But it was time for the twins to leave.**

"Zero, Ichiru time to go!" Called a blonde woman. "Coming Kaa-Chan!" The twins called at the same time. "We have to go Two." Ichiru said sadly. Alois sighed sadly. I put my right fist out in front of me. "Zero!" I called out tears coming up. "One!" Zero called forming his own tears. "Two!" Ichiru called crying out. "Three!" We all shouted rising our fist up high. We came out with our cool handshake when running around. Since I want to be called Two Ichiru is One.

**After that motion a strong bond was formed with the three only to be sadly broken years to come.**


	3. All Theses Years

Welcome to another chapter, is this shitty? Let me know so I can make this more shitter, anyway Enjoy!

All theses years same job, same skill, same title. All I know is...

_I'm Alois Trancy King of Bootyshorts, called a slut when I'm not the one who fucked the nun also I'm a stripper. Questions?_

_"Alois say why you are a stripper that might help the fans." _Said the voice I still don't have a name to I named it Jeff even though I think it's a girl.

Anyway I'm a stripper because I'm a vampire hunter, like you now level-Es might want to go clubbing I kill them when I strip it's simple honestly. Plussss I get extra money people like making it rain for me! I don't know what happened to Zero after the vampire accident, he probably thinks i'm die after it. Should have been if not for the voice in my head saving me.

The HQ wants me to monitor the vampires at Cross Academy, I heard Zero goes there!

I hope the world is ready for my sexiness because it might explode if not. Anyway I have to walk there how fun!

**TimeSkipper**

I finally make it to academy, it's giving bad vibes. **"Do I have to do this?"** I ask hoping I could turn around. "_You have to do this. After all you kept breaking the windows to the HQ."_ Jeff said laughing slightly. I sigh, I set a foot inside, I think I sold my soul for the second time.

I walk to the headmaster's office after looking at a map of campus. "Knock knock bitches!" I called out opening his door. "Alois darling!" "Yes it is me and all my sexiness!" I said hugging Kaien. "How is your line of work?" He asked letting go. Kaien knows the name people gave me which was slut, I don't mind though i'm not the one who fucked the nun though. "It's awesome! All eyes on me, making people hard, extra money. I LOVE IT!" I shouted at the end happily.

"Glad to hear, your going to help patrol the campus with my daughter and... Zero." "I GET TO BE WITH ZERO!?" I squeal. He laughs nodding his head. Kaien was always supporting the ship ZeAl. "I heard there is a window open to the class their in now I can put your uniform in your room." Kaien said winking. "Thanks!" I said jumping out his window good thing it was open no need to repeat the window accident.

After running around for a while I find the window open waiting for me to make my grand entertains. "**I'm going to make it in right?"** "_Yes anywhere hurt I will fix it."_ Jeff replied back, I turn away from the window and run a distance away from the window, I start running dodging trees and making it to the window again, making a sharp turn I kick off a tree flipping into the room with me sliding on a desk. Putting my left arm out I shout; "I'm Alois Trancy King of Bootyshorts, called a slut when I'm not the one who fucked the nun. Questions?" I look around, some looked in awe others with hearts in their eyes, then I hear a grunt from behind me.

I turn my head, time stopped.

In all is beauty sat Zero rubbing his eyes and sitting up, he then looks up to see me sitting on his desk smiling happily. "Two?" He asked shocked. "That's me!" I said happily hugging his head since it was the only thing I could hug at the moment. **(I forgot to mention Alois's clothes are canon.) **"Young man your interrupting my class." Oops are forgot i'm in school. "Sorry! I'm just going to go..." I said moving off the desk sweat dropping about to hop out the window. A wrist grabbing my arm, I turn my head with a eyebrow raised. "Stay we have things to talk about." Zero says seriously, that sent shivers down my spine. I nod hopping over the desk again sitting down next to Zero.

The teacher gets everyone's attention back to the board but this one girl's short brownish red hair and same colored eyes... Yuki yes indeed. "Psst, theses sits are uncomfortable," I whispered to Zero. Zero Hn's then grabs me by the waist and sits me on his lap. "Just like old times." I whisper before laying back on Zero, resting my head near his neck I slowly fall asleep. Zero kisses my head slightly, "Like old times." He whispers back, I fall asleep with a small on my face.


	4. Chit-Chat Forever

Welcome to the fourth chapter, still don't believe people waited for this anyway Enjoy!

I finally woke up to see I was in a stable laying on hay. "Where the hell am I?" I ask out loud. "In the stables, so where have you been?" Said a voice from a shadowed area. "Hmm here and there, did you know that not wearing shoes in (Pick a place.) you get called a witch almost burned alive?" I question thinking back to it. Always wear shoes you may never know when you might get burned alive.

Zero only sighs stepping out of the shadowed corner. "Zero were have you been and I need my body pillow this hay is uncomfortable. Zero walks over picks me up and sets me on his lap. "I lived with Mr.Cross and Yuki after the accident." He said simply laying back me following after him.

"Yuki? Girl with brownish red hair and eyes?"

"Yes."

"Well then Hi Yuki!"

Zero looks up in shock and follows my waving to see Yūki standing at the entrance of the stable. "Hi... Alois right?" She said looking back and forth between me and Zero. "That's me!"

"Yuki tell me a story please!" I beg jumping off Zero running to Yuki. "A... story?" Yuki asked confused. "Yes all the embarrassing ones of Zero but first we must run!" I said happily picking her up and running away from an angry and embarrassed Zero.

"ALOIS TRANCY GET BACK HERE!" Zero shouted

After a while of running and losing Zero I sat Yuki down and sat across from her. She looks blankly at me. "What is there cu- something on my face" I ask feeling my soft face feels like a baby's booty.

"H-how did you get Zero to show emotions?" She question then looking in awe. "I never got to him show any." She said now looking sad, mood swings! "It's simple I've been going it since childhood." I said shrugging. She looks into thought. "Now story's about Zero?" I asked happily I want more blackmail, that's what you get for throwing me around like a ball.

After that Yuki told me a few embarrassing stories of Zero he didn't have many sadly, but in return I told her a few embrassing stories as well.

"Yuki you shouldn't be out here with another student." Said a smooth voice, only one person can have a smooth as hell voice.

It was **Kaname Kuran. **I turn around to see him, he looks shocked for a second before he smiles at me. "Yes Kaname-Senapi" Yuki said. I jump up, "You! Your-" I start tearing up again. "Y-you don't think I'm sexy" "Waaaaaah you don't think I'm sexy!" I ran away anime crying.

Look I know Ciel is a little bitch but I'm not; I'm just upset he doesn't think I'm sexy.

After another while of running I make it back to school, "Where's my doom?" "_You stay in the sun dorms go follow students with a black uniform on." _After getting my advice I followed male students to the dorms. Lucky for me Kaien labeled my door with signs and rainbows. "Thank you Kaien!" I said happily walking it it was plain, booo plain is not cool in my book. "_Alois don't you remember?" _"Remember what?" "_You have to patrol and stay with the night class for the night." _Tuff. I sit up and look behind my door to see my uniform.

It was the day and night class uniform half n half, it was of course Bootyshorts, boots with heels, and no coat because I'm using my beautiful purple coat.

After slipping it on I jump out my window and run off to where the moon dorms are located. After some time running I make it to see screaming girls waiting for the gates to open.

"AYEEE CALM YOUR DAMN TITS AND GET IN A DAMN LINE!!!" I shouted hopping they would shut the hell up. They quickly quieted down and got into lines on two sides.

"That was quick how did you do it Trancy?" Yuki asked shocked, "I had to get Zero up and dressed as child's so it helped a lot." I said shrug checking around for Zero. "Where's Zero?" I ask turning to face Yuki. "He slacks off a lot." She said simply.

A ring sounds and the girls slowly get loud again.

"AYE WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET IN A GOD DAMN LINE!" I shouted again they quickly got back in position. I nod in approval.

I turn around to see the night class A.K.A vampires standing in a group and now walking. I move out the way, "Yuki good job." Kaname said smiling at her. He continues walking closer to me.

**Third P.O.V**

Kaname slowly walked to Alois with caution in case he runs away again. After seeing Alois not move he walked up to him casually now. "Hello Alois," Alois looked like he was having an emotional war with himself to run or to stay. Alois didn't talk, "I'm sorry about making you run away." Kaname spoke again hopping to get an reaction.

"Alois I believe now you are sexy." Kaname whispered in Alois's ear. Alois gasped then ran away again.

Kaname sighed in defeat but got progress. "Was that Alois?" Shikiwhispered to himself before following Kaname to night class.

**Alois P.O.V**

Holy shit he said I was sexy, dream 1 achieved.

_"Now to night class Alois, I swear you have the memory of a goodfish sometimes." "_**Jeff your a meanie.**" I sigh then run off to I think the class would be.

After running for a while be being lost I made it to the night class. I look up to the window to see... Shiki! He spots me and looks shocked. I make opening motions to the window, he gets it and opens the window.

I scale the window after all, I won't be worth my salt if I can't scale a wall.

I jump inside to do an big entrance only to be picked up and spun around. "Alois Trancy your here!" Shiki said happily spinning me still. "You saw me a few days ago." I said blankly deadpanning. "But I don't want to be away from my future husband." He said simply putting me down. (**His wife doesn't exist in my book he was one of the only hot characters I liked soo sorry if someone liked the wife.**) "I'm not your future husband." I said blanking deadpanning. "That's what they all say." He said simply walking away sitting down.

"Alois what are you doing here?" Kaname asked for his throne grabbing the attention of all his bitc- I mean classmates. "Patrolling here nothing else." I said sitting on a table. He nodded borely swinging around his glass of blood tablets. I move over to the window sill and sit staring at the moon, I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Third P.O.V**

The vampires all watched Alois fall asleep, they all sweat drop because he fell asleep with his eyes open. Kaname stands and moves Alois sitting him on his lap closing Alois's eyes.

**_How nice this moment made Kaname question his sexually, good job Alois for making people question their self's._**


End file.
